Christine Gamble
Christine Gamble is a corner back and was once Captain for the Coruscant Senators of Elite League Limmie. She prepped at Ord Sabaok University before being picked fifth overall in the 275 ELL Draft. She was nominated for the 275 Ingbrand Award, and was named as a starter to the Solo Conference team for the 275 ELL All-Star Game as a rookie. She is friends with Ava Killenger from their time in training camp together as rookies. Captaincy After taking over the vocal command of the Senator defense in her rookie season, Gamble was named an assistant captain for the 276 squad. Although fellow defender Evis Kunat also shared this distinction, an injury to him in Week Two left Christine as the only defensive captain left on the team. Although she doesn't have the experience that most of the defense does, she has earned the award through her consistent play and tenacity in practices and film breakdown sessions. She has never had a very solid corner situation to deal with, given the injury to Senator All-Star corner Jerek Deter in 275. In 276, with Deter gone, Christine has had to deal with terrible play from her fellow corners. She hopes that it will not always be her in the spotlight trying to keep the corner corps afloat, but she is willing to take them on her back if necessary. Injury In 276, with the Senator defense crumbling, Christine finally hit the wall when she jumped up for a long pass against Ralltiir in a blowout loss. She was clipped while in the air and landed awkwardly on the ground. She was diagnosed with a Torn MCL, and was out for the rest of the season. During the offseason, she made sure to rehab the knee and played in a winter ball league to get back in shape. The 277 season was always on her mind, motivating her to keep working until she was 100%. Return Christine's first game in her return to the Elite League was against Mandalore. Although the team failed miserably in the game, she had a dominant performance against her matchup. It was a great step back to prominence for her. However, the Senators began to scuffle even worse with every passing game, and Christine had her bumps along the way, struggling in some of her games. Prior to the Week Five game against Kashyyyk, a rumor was circulated on the HoloNet that the Senators had been secretly trying to trade Christine. Feeling betrayed, the corner back wanted nothing to do with the team, and played against the Rangers with a fire not seen for a long time to prove to other teams that she deserved to play for a competitive squad. However, when Killenger was under attack by a Rangers defender, Christine saw the light and helped out her friend. After this incident, Gark S'rily offered Christine the position of team captain from Izzi Polakaya. She first carried the Captain's 'C' in the Senatorial Showdown against the Bakura Miners. However, that game ended up in a ridiculously bad performance for her and the defense, followed up by an even worse showing against Hapes. Beaten, bloodied and battered, Christine tried to do what she could in the face of growing adversity. However, things got worse when Ralltiir easily blew out the Senators on Coruscant, dropping Christine to 0-3 as captain and causing the media to question her ability to do anything but roll over and die. An even-worse loss to Rydonni Prime to end the season completely destroyed Christine's confidence, and forced her to submit to a trade if the Senators could find a willing trade partner. She was named an All-Star after the season was over, but it was a hollow honor for her after the pathetic season. She has always felt that it meant nothing, because it was a forgettable year all around. Captain, Take Two Christine was named captain of the Senators once again before the 278 season. She promptly led her team to a 19-16 win in an exhibition at Alsakan, which proved that they had some talent. A close loss to Euceron in the 278 season opener was a downer, but Christine finally broke through for her first win as captain in a close 24-21 win over the Ylesia Lightning on the road in Week Two. It had been a long time coming for her. She was named to the 278 ELL All-Star Game as a starter, and was given the distinction of being the Elite League team captain as the top vote-getter. She was tied for this honor with teammate Leia Adama. At the end of the season, without a contract in place, Christine decided to become a free agent in the 279 offseason. After entertaining offers from multiple clubs, she decided to re-sign with the Senators on a five-year contract. Her first season in 279 was another dreadful one for the captain, whose team went 3-8 and spiraled back down into the league cellar. She frequently questioned her decision to sign with the loser Senators and spurn the Carratos Pirates, who went 9-2 and won the Commissioner's Trophy that year. During the 280 season, the team improved, but was still struggling to win games. Christine sprained her knee in a loss to Ylesia, and was out for three weeks. Adama ended up being the interim captain, and she led the team to wins over Hapes, Carratos, and Ralltiir to keep the Senators in contention for a playoff spot. The night after the Ralltiir win, Christine agreed to let Adama become the full captain of the team. Awards *All-Star: 275 (starter), 276 (starter - missed game due to injury), 277 (reserve - skipped game), 278 (starter + team captain), 279 (Co-Captain), 280 (starter), 281 (starter) *Nominated for Salbukk Award - 278 *Won Comeback Player of the Year Award - 278 *Team Captain - 277 (partial season), 278, 279, 280 (partial season) *Nominated for Duchess Eldin Award - 280 Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Females Category:All-Stars Category:Captains